A solid state image pickup device in which a plurality of photoelectric converters arranged in horizontal and vertical rows and a charge transfer device are contained and charge obtained in the photoelectric converters is transferred by the charge transfer device so as to produce an image pickup signal output, a liquid crystal displaying device in which a voltage is supplied to selected portions of a liquid crystal part formed into a flat panel so as to display a desired pattern thereon and so on, are usually driven by a series of pulse voltages appearing successively with a predetermined phase diference between each successive two of them. In such cases, it is required for each of the pulse voltages to have relatively large amplitude, such as being 10-40 volts, and a driving circuit arrangement provided for driving or scanning such a solid state image pickup device or liquid crystal displaying device is required to produce driving pulses each having relatively large amplitude accurately with reduced power consumption.
The driving circuit arrangement for the solid state image pickup device or the liquid crystal displaying device has been usually composed of a shift register and previously proposed such driving circuit arrangements are unsatisfactory to comply with the above mentioned requirement.